Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image pickup apparatus, and more particularly to an image pickup apparatus that has a built-in antenna that can wirelessly communicate with an external device.
Description of the Related Art
There has been recently demanded an image pickup apparatus having new functions utilizing a plurality of wireless functions, such as a transport of image data, and a remote control and an acquisition of position information from an external device.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. (“JP”) 2014-56089 proposes a configuration that arranges a WiFi antenna and GPS antenna in a space above a roof (dach) surface of a pentaprism, and fixes each component with a stabilizer.
JP 2009-192900 proposes a method for arranging a plurality of GSP antennas on a roof surface of a pentaprism and at a vertex, and for selecting a GPS to obtain position information, according to an orientation. JP 2009-192900 proposes a configuration that installs a GPS antenna in a metal member having an opening and closes the opening with another nonmetal member.
However, the prior art (WiFi antenna) disclosed in JP 2014-56089 is silent about orientations of a feeder that feeds the high-frequency current to antenna wiring and an oscillator that oscillates a radio wave as the high-frequency current. Thus, depending on the arrangement, the feeder and the oscillator may approach to an accessory shoe made of a conductive material, and lower the antenna performance.
Since JP 2009-192900 arranges the GPS antennas inside the metal member having the opening, a sufficiently wide opening necessary and the mechanical strength of the image pickup apparatus may run short when the antenna performance is prioritized. When the mechanical strength is prioritized, the narrow opening may lower the antenna performance.